


A Sight To Behold

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Filth, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Partner sharing, Rimming, Seth invites Roman to have a piece of Dean, Threesome, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is all about Sharing.





	A Sight To Behold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/gifts).



The moans that wrecked out of Dean’s mouth were like music to Seth’s ear. If there was one thing that turned him more than anything else, it was Dean falling apart so beautifully and so completely under him. In moments like these, Seth knew he was as addicted to Dean’s taste as Dean was to his touch.

“Please…Fuckk…Seth..Lemme cum…please…FUCKK!” Dean sobbed out as Seth dove his tongue back deep inside Dean’s asshole, tasting the tight wet heat of his lover. Seth chuckled against Dean’s ass as he heard Dean’s cry. He could feel Dean shaking with desperation. Not knowing whether he wanted to push back against Seth’s face or away from him. The cockring on his dick preventing him from reaching the climax he so desperately wanted. It wasn’t that Seth didn’t love making Dean cum for him, and he could make his boy cum multiple times he was that good. It was just that he loved playing this game where he would tease Dean for hours until he was nothing but a complete mess of sobs and whimpers. And tonight, he had a special motivation. He wanted to get Dean’s all loose and ready for the main event. Tonight Roman was coming and Seth wanted Roman to see how good his boy was on his hands and knees, begging to be fucked and taken like his life depended on it.

“Mmm you taste so good Baby…Could keep doing this all night long. But we can’t have that now can we? You have been so good….So good for me. I want you to be perfect for Roman when he comes here. I want you to show him what a good little slut you are for me every night. I want you to make _‘Daddy’_ happy.” 

Dean’s whole body flushed a deep shade of pink at hearing Seth call Roman Daddy. Dean had accidentally let it slip from his tongue one night and Seth had refused to let it go since then. Seth knew Dean wanted the Big Samoan. Dean knew Seth wanted to see Roman wreck him. And they both knew Roman wanted a piece of Dean too. Tonight Seth had arranged for Roman to join them. If the anticipation of fulfilling his wet dream wasn’t enough to get him beyond turned on, Seth had decided to play a little before Roman arrived. It was pure torture, but a torture Dean loved so deeply.

Seth had put a naked Dean on bed after their shower and placed a cockring on his dick. Telling him he wasn’t allowed to cum until Roman said so. Tonight ‘Daddy’ would be calling the shots. But it didn’t mean Seth couldn’t have a little fun of his own. So he maneuvered Dean on his hands and knees and focused his attention on that beautiful ass of his lover. All pretty and perky, ready to be devoured. Seth got one of Dean’s favorite dildo out and loosened him up before he started eating Dean out with a pace that was maddeningly slow. But the way Dean was crying and begging for more told Seth he had Dean exactly where he wanted him.  

Seth pulled his face away from Dean’s wet hole, licking his lips at seeing Dean’s asshole twitching in need. He slapped at Dean’s ass a couple of times before he pulled back and ordered Dean to turn over.

The sight before Seth’s eyes was nothing short of stunning. Dean all spread wide open and flushed, looking so pretty and wrecked already. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he was panting slowly. Seth settled himself between Dean’s spread thighs and took hold of those long legs, putting them over his shoulders and kissing at Dean’s inner thighs. Making the pale man moan under his wet mouth.

“Such a pretty bitch. Look at you…You look so ready to be fucked. Tell me Baby what do you want tonight? Do you want Roman to fuck you and let me watch? Or do you want your best friend to watch me fuck your pretty little ass and make you my little bitch? Do you think he knows what a little slut you really are? I think he does….Because the way his eyes lit up and how hungry he looked when I offered him you…Fuckk…So many possibilities…Let me hear you baby…Tell me what do you want.” 

Seth could feel Dean shivering under his hands, soft whimpers leaving his beautiful mouth as he tried to touch his dick. Seth’s hand stopped him and Dean almost sobbed. “No Baby..No touching. You gonna be a good boy for me. Tell me what I asked you.”

Dean opened his eyes and the blue orbs fell onto Seth’s chocolate ones. Seth gave him a soft smirk and Dean licked at his lips. He blushed all over as he said, “Want….Want you both to fuck me. At the same time.”

Seth groaned as he heard Dean’s wrecked voice, latching his lips onto the sensitive skin of Dean’s inner thigh as he bit a hickey into the soft flesh. “My greedy little slut. Always ready to take it all. Can never have it enough. Fuck you gonna be our sweet little slut….taking both of our cocks and letting us feel how tight and hot you really are. You gonna have that Baby…We are gonna fuck you together…Then you gonna ride Roman as I fuck your mouth. I wanna see you take his big dick in your sweet ass…Then when you are filled with his cum, I am gonna put my dick inside you and pound you until you are filled with mine too. You gonna be so full of cum baby. But this is what you want…Isn’t it?”

“Yes…fuck yess….” Dean whimpered out as Seth let his lips a little lower and lick at Dean’s rock hard shaft. He let his fingers run over Dean’s loose wet hole before he inserted two digits inside and started fingering him roughly. Dean’s hips bucked violently, he was biting his lip so hard he drew blood. Dean screamed out as his sweet spot was hit dead on. Seth continued pressing his fingers against Dean’s prostate, loving the way Dean felt so sloppy and loose. 

“Mmm…Rome’s gonna be here soon. I can’t wait to see his face as his eyes fall onto you…Bet he never thought he would have a chance to see you in this state…Bet he is gonna be rock hard just thinking bout your sweet ass…Look at how slutty you look…He’ll see you like this and I bet you are gonna love every minute of it…Look how fucking hard you are my pretty little whore…Fuckk Dean..” Seth let more filth slip out of his mouth as he watched every expression on Dean’s face and looked down at Dean’s ass hungrily sucking in his fingers. Dean was rocking beautifully at the thick digits that were pressed deep inside his hole. Seth withdrew his fingers and grabbed Dean from under his knees as he spread him wide open, exposing his hole to his hungry gaze. He flicked his tongue against the small tight pucker, pushing his tongue inside and teasing the muscle. Dean groaned and cried out, Seth watched how Dean was biting at his fist to keep his moans down. It made Seth smirk in satisfaction. He put his hands over Dean’s ass and pulled his cheeks further apart, putting his mouth right up against the soft flesh of Dean’s ass and burying his face right there. Dean’s muffled screams filled the room as Seth continued tasting his boyfriend. 

There was a soft click of the lock as Seth heard the door being opened and then he heard Roman’s deep flushed voice.

_“Holy Fuck…”_


End file.
